two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Legend Anthology
Legend Anthology is the official public release of the industry album Legend and the sixth release in the anthology series. It was released on November 1st, 2019 and features 24 of the 26 unreleased tracks from this album (those not included were Godyssey and Down with the Enterprise), as well as several alternate versions of these and already-released tracks. Track List: Note 1: Tracks with a star signify that this track was credited under Thomas Bergersen and Nick Phoenix instead. See the trvia section for more information. Note 2: Tracks in bold signify which version is the "official" version, as represented on Extreme Music. #'Adventure of a Lifetime (No Choir) ''by Thomas Bergersen'' '' #'ASAP (Choir) by Troels Folmann*'' #ASAP (No Choir) by Troels Folmann* #ASAP (Voice) Choir by Troels Folmann* #ASAP (Voice) by Troels Folmann* #Asimov (No Choir) by Nick Phoenix #'Calamity (Choir) ''by Thomas Bergersen' #Calamity (No Choir) ''by Thomas Bergersen #Calamity (Remix) by Thomas Bergersen #Calamity (Strings Only) by Thomas Bergersen #'Call to Arms (Choir) ''by Thomas Bergersen' #Call to Arms (No Choir) ''by Thomas Bergersen #'Crusaders (Choir) ''by Thomas Bergersen' #Crusaders (No Choir) ''by Thomas Bergersen #'Day Becomes Night (Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix' #Day Becomes Night (No Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix #'Destiny of Mankind (Choir) ''by Troels Folmann*' #Destiny of Mankind (No Choir) ''by Troels Folmann* #'Divine Intervention (Choir) ''by Thomas Bergersen' #Divine Intervention (No Brass - No Choir) ''by Thomas Bergersen #Divine Intervention (No Choir) by Thomas Bergersen #'Dreams of the Dead (Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix' #Dreams of the Dead (No Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix #'Equus (Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix' #Equus (No Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix #Equus (No Snare) Choir by Nick Phoenix #Equus (No Snare) Choir by Nick Phoenix #'Fallout (Choir) ''by Thomas Bergersen' #'Fields of Blood (No Choir) by Thomas Bergersen' #Fill My Heart (No Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix #'Forces of Destiny (Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix' #Forces of Destiny (No Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix #'Voyager (No Choir) ''by Thomas Bergersen' #Heart of Courage (No Choir) ''by Thomas Bergersen #Hypnotica (No Choir) by Thomas Bergersen #Infinite Legends (No Choir) by Nick Phoenix #'Legions of Faith (Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix' #Legions of Faith (No Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix #'Moonlight Armies (Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix' #Moonlight Armies (No Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix #Never Forget (Choir) by Troels Folmann* #Never Forget (No Choir) by Troels Folmann* #Never Forget (Voice) Choir by Troels Folmann* #'Never Forget (Voice) ''by Troels Folmann*' #'Perchance to Dream (Choir - Pop) by Thomas Bergersen' #Perchance to Dream (Choir) ''by Thomas Bergersen #Perchance to Dream (No Choir) by Thomas Bergersen #'Perilous Journey (Choir) ''by Thomas Bergersen' #White Witch (No Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix #Protectors of the Earth (No Choir) by Thomas Bergersen #'Red Carpets (No Choir) ''by Thomas Bergersen' #'Rising Force (Choir) by Nick Phoenix' #Rising Force (No Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix #'Shadows of Beauty (No Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix' #'Smell of Victory (Choir) by Thomas Bergersen' #'The Crossing (Choir) by Nick Phoenix' #The Crossing (No Choir) ''by Nick Phoenix #Undying Love (Choir - Extended Mix) by Thomas Bergersen #Undying Love (No Choir) by Thomas Bergersen Trivia *There is some discrepancy concerning which pieces were composed by Troels Folmann. The releases on YouTube credit Troels on Forces of Destiny, Moonlight Armies, Equus and The Crossing, but Nick Phoenix is credited on the anthology release. Additionally, the pieces starred above are credited under both Thomas Bergersen and Nick Phoenix. We assume here that the anthology release is correct in crediting Nick Phoenix on the first batch of pieces and the ones that are credited under both are ghostwritten by Troels Folmann. *Two tracks on this release were already released on previous albums: Calamity was released on Halloween and Adventure of a Lifetime was released on Classics Volume Two.